


Echoes

by Flanexism



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanexism/pseuds/Flanexism
Summary: You find an old mansion filled with the sounds of a piano. Where is it coming from?





	Echoes

The glorious old mansion was lit dimly by rows of candles, leading up stairs and down hallways. The marble floors reflecting their flickering light, leading into the dark rooms conjoined with the hallways. Every way twisted and took mysterious turns. The place was gigantic. There were large framed windows at the end of every hall, the moonlight shining through to provide only a little light.   
The black stairs of the basement lead into a seemingly harmless storage room, stuffed with dusty antiques covered in old bed sheets. Nothing seemed of importance until the old grandfather clock slowly stopped ticking, the black hands landing on twelve. That's when you could see the light. It shone from under an old bookcase, flickering like every other candle but much, much brighter. The orange hue hit whatever it could touch before fading in the middle of the room. Bookcase pushed aside with a soft clunk, that's when the music drifted out of the long cement corridor in front of you. The light was indeed a fire of sorts. If you were to follow the walls to the source of the light, your ears would fill with the almost magical and passion filled music of a piano.   
This very music filled the air with a dark chill, although the music was not creepy or haunting; rather, it was quiet calming. Fast paced at times, but full of emotion. The cement walls slowly started to become the beautiful black marble of the main mansion, the touch warm and sleek. As you approach, the music becomes harder, angrier but still beautiful. This is where you should not explore any further, but instead, watch him. His shoulders moved with his arms as his hands glided with every key, flowing like water and never losing fluidity. His head did not move, he did not stop, he only played away.  
You can tell he was playing his emotions out, and the fireplace next to him acted as his audience, roaring with the tone and making silent cracks and pops to applaud his genuine feeling. The grand piano that sat in front of him in the middle of the room was as smooth and as elegant as the movements of his hands. The black, sleek surface matching perfectly with it's surroundings, alluring and haunting, almost. The orange and yellow tones of the fire lit up the sides of his face, outlining the details of his cheeks, showing the hidden facial emotion behind the music he played. He almost looked pained, but of course, he wouldn't let that show. The music continued until finally, the finale of the song drifted out in a slow tone, stopping at the last gentle note.   
You have a choice to either stay and get caught whenever he decided to leave, or run down the hall, making loud clapping footsteps and alerting him to your presence. Either way, you had no easy way out of this.   
He stayed very still for a long while, the fire finally dying down to it's gentle roar, popping here and there. His hands moved slowly off the keys and into his lap, his shoulders never drooping. You should hold your breath. Even though he is not listening, he could very easily hear you.   
Without warning, he stood up and turned to you. He would normally kill you, but instead he just stared. You shouldn't move still, despite the burning need to in your legs. He stepped forward and gently brushed a hand over your cheek, holding onto your shoulder and leading you down the hall. Everything was dead silent beside your footsteps. He made no noise, no shuffling, no steps. It remained this way until the tall double doors that lead into the mansion were looming over you.  
A voice gently picked up in your head, soothing but direct. It sounded almost...sad.  
“Leave and never return.”   
Do not look back, do not say anything. Nod and leave down the steps. Walk back through the dark foggy forest until you're home again.   
As far as you were concerned, this never happened.   
Although, sometimes you can still hear the beautiful piano echoing off the trunks of the forest, drifting through your window in the dead of night.   
And other times, even, when you're fast asleep, you can still feel his soft brush of his hand against your cheek. You dream pleasantly when this happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this in the style of a "creepypasta how-to" that I've seen around. Like how to find [character] or whatever....also I wrote this in 2016??


End file.
